creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Eyes
You lay in your bed trying to sleep, but the sound of the wind and rain keeps you awake. It whistles and howls through the trees. Branches hitting the window outside your room; sounding as if small fingers are scratching at it. You just stare at the digital read out on your clock. 1:14 AM You had been watching it since you came to bed. Watching every minute tick by. Its relaxing red glow basking your face. Your comfort is suddenly gone when lightning flashes and everything goes dark. You lay there in silence waiting for the power to come back; knowing that setting the clock will wake you up even more, but you need that red glow. The abrupt thunder makes you jump. That tingle of fleeting fear runs down your spine, leaving you feeling cold and helpless. You close your eyes to try to forget just how dark your room is. With your eyes closed you hear all that much better; the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Every single droplet rings out in your head. You can hear the shifting of the house in the wind. You pop your eyes open, the last thing you want on your mind is that the house might fall in on itself due to the wind. You twitch your eyes about trying to find something to focus on. Nothing in the room catches your eyes. Lightning flashes, lighting up the room just for a second and is quickly followed by the sound of thunder. Thunder so hard that the house shakes under you and something falls to the floor in your room. Jerking your head to the sound out of instinct; you sigh out of frustration. All you want is sleep. Your body is urging you to sleep, but your mind just won't have any part of it. Lightning flashes again and the thunder starts before the room is blanketed in darkness once more. The house shakes, sound of breaking glass finds its way up the stairs. You tell yourself that it's just the water glass you left sitting on the table at the bottom of the stairs. You lay your head back on your cold pillow; eyes heavy. You can feel sleep about to take you. Already the dream world starts to take over when suddenly a voice whispers in your ear. “Eyes.” The word's so soft, it tickles the little hairs in your ear. Despite that your heart starts racing. You tell yourself it was just part of a dream coming in early. So you relax and start to drift off again. “My eyes,” the voice says once more. You bolt upright and look around the darkness. You can't see anything, but you don't care. Not seeing is comforting...at first. You hear foot steps coming from the base of the staircase. You hear something wooden crash to the ground; the small table near the railing perhaps. Someone was in your house and you had no way of seeing them. So you quietly find your way off the bed and roll under it. Flat on your belly you face the door; telling yourself that you will see someone in the darkness walk in somehow. “Eyes.” The voice finds its way to your ear. You hear the protest of the first stair as whoever is in your house starts making their way up. You can hear them move to the second and third. They stop on the fourth. “My eyes.” The voice so close now. That's when you recall the baseball bat you have sitting next to your window. Could you find it in the darkness? You weigh the options in your mind. The person starts up the fifth and sixth stairs and fear sets in. You realize how vulnerable you really are while laying under the bed unarmed. As the intruder makes their way to the seventh stair you pull yourself out from under the bed and slowly get to your feet. Despite not making a sound, they start moving up the stairs faster. Eighth, ninth, tenth—you quickly cross the room. Lightning flashes, you see the bat and you grasp it in your hands. “My eyes.” It's in the room now. You pull yourself close to the wall next to the window. Trying to make yourself as flat as you can. You can hear their foot steps as they walk into your room. Thunder and lightning come together. Lighting up the room just enough to let you see a tall slouched man standing in your doorway staring at the bed. You fight the urge to scream. Your eyes fill with tears as you hear the footsteps getting even closer to you. You wonder if he can see you. At first it felt like there may have been a foot of space between you and he but the gap seems to shrink. He stops walking, you can feel his body next to yours. The tears start to run down your face as he speaks again. “Have you seen them?” You don't want to answer. Instead, you tighten your grip on the bat handle while doing your best to keep back more tears. “My eyes, have you seen my eyes?” Lightning illuminates the face of the bold man standing in front of you. His face is level with yours. A horrid jagged tooth grin stretched across his face from ear to ear. He has no eyes, just bloody holes where the orbs should have been. Streaks of blood running down his face from each empty socket. As the darkness reclaims the room you hear him say, “Oh, you have nice ones.” His laughter mixes with the thunder. Category:Beings